


Suspension of Disbelief

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from _The Suit_ by Nicholas Antongiavanni </p><p>“There has never been, then,  a well-dressed man who has not worn suspenders; on the contrary, he has always worn them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspension of Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts), [Sarahtoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/gifts).



> A naughty drabble produced on a dare. But see, I am capable of something less than 1,000 words!

Her fingers were entangled in his hair on either side of his head. She had one leg over his shoulder for balance. However she felt her other leg ready to give out as she began to surrender to her release. “Oh Jack! I need you, NOW”

She moved her hands down to his shoulders and grabbed him by the braces. She pulled him up to standing. God he loved how flexible she was. It never ceased to amaze him and he wanted no knowledge of how she came to be so.  
He scooped her up by her firm but well-formed ass to align with his hips. She held on to his braces to keep her balance until he had her anchored against the wall. Then she slid her hands down between them and unfastened his trousers. She reached in and was very excited to discover her hands were caressing bare skin.

“Really Jack? I must say this is a rather welcome but unexpected surprise.”

He tilted his head and gave her the crooked smile that melted her insides.  
“To be fair, you weren’t wearing any either. Also a welcome surprise.”

He buried his face into her neck, nibbling on a knife edge between erotic and ticklish.  
“I guess we both were called out of bed rather quickly by that frantic call from Aunt P.”

Jack slid inside her, eliciting a groan from each of them. Phryne’s hands slid up and over his chest across his shoulders to his back. Clutching the braces for support as Jack began thrusting up inside her.  
This was not about finesse or ancient erotic arts. This was unbridled passion. Their rutting was primal in its intensity.

“How long do you think we have before she wonders what’s keeping us?”

“Depends on how good Bert is at distracting her.” She bit his ear.

“What?” He paused momentarily to look at her quizzically. She shrugged her shoulders as best she could considering her current positon.

“I may have promised him a fiver.”

Jack let out a deep chuckle that curled Phryne’s toes.  
“We have longer than we thought then, I offered him a ten.”

“Oh, I do love a man with a plan!”


End file.
